


Pancakes

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the soft patter of bare feet on the linoleum behind Roxas and before he had a chance to turn around, there were arms around his body and a face pressed into the side of his neck. “You're distracting me,” He said with a small smile. “The pancakes will burn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63642743634/imagine-your-otp-standing-in-the-kitchen-the) **imagine your otp** post.

Roxas felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the lower half of his body, his backside felt the worst and he pattered into the kitchen, bow-legged and waddling like a pregnant woman in a shirt that was four sizes too big for him (courtesy of his still sleeping bedmate; Roxas can still faintly smell Axel's cologne and stale cigarette smoke, which on any other person wasn't the most pleasant thing but it was Axel and Roxas really liked Axel so it worked really well on him) and nothing else because Roxas couldn't even lift his legs high enough to slip on his underwear so he just went commando and ignored the chill in the apartment from the early autumn morning. His spine felt like it had spent most of the night tied in a pretzel and his shoulder blades ached and every step was agony because there was really no painless way to walk after a night of sex like he'd had, but his stomach was growling and hunger was a good motivator at seven in the morning so Roxas ignored his body trying to tell him to go back to bed and not move for the rest of the day (and to make Axel wait on him hand and foot, and Axel would probably do it too) and he limped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

Because this is what he did after a fuck; he'd make his bedmate some breakfast and send him on his way but Roxas didn't want Axel to leave because he really liked Axel, and after some weeks of dating (what was it now? Five? Six? Roxas wasn't really counting) and doing just about everything _but_ sex, it had finally happened last night and Roxas _really_ wanted breakfast and he'd feed Axel and then they'd go back to bed and cuddle and sleep some more and then maybe there'd be more sex later if Roxas was still able to move by then.

 

Pancakes were Roxas's choice for that morning because they were easy to make and he didn't have to move around much, and he thinks he remembered Axel saying at some point that he liked chocolate chip pancakes so Roxas grabs some chocolate chips from the cabinet to his left and dumps them in the batter and pours it in the skillet with a harsh hiss.

 

There was the soft patter of bare feet on the linoleum behind Roxas and before he had a chance to turn around, there were arms around his body and a face pressed into the side of his neck (Axel's beard stubble tickled, and Roxas tilted his head toward Axel's face) and those arms tightened and Axel released a content sigh when Roxas relaxed into the embrace, the pancakes sizzling and spitting in the background.

 

“I was wondering where my shirt went to,” Axel said, his voice still deep and raspy with sleep, and he kissed one of the sex bruises on Roxas's neck and his fingers played with the material of the shirt that Roxas was wearing.

 

Roxas smiled, flipping the pancakes. “Well, I wasn't sure where you threw mine,” Roxas's voice was scratchy and raw and he didn't think his throat has ever hurt this much after a night with a lover.

 

Axel inhaled and let out a pleasured noise when he smelled the food. “Whatcha making?”

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes” Roxas answered.

 

“I love chocolate chip pancakes,” Axel said. Roxas's stomach did a weird flip and he smiled as Axel lifted his head from Roxas's shoulder and rested his cheek against the back of his head, pulling Roxas even closer. Roxas layed his arms over Axel's, twining their fingers together, and decided that, yes, he wanted this one around for a long time. Axel was a good guy.

 

Roxas could smell the pancakes a little stronger now and tried to pull himself away. “You're distracting me,” He said with a small smile. “The pancakes will burn.”

 

Axel chuckled and kissed the side of Roxas's face before releasing him and padding his way over to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out and sitting down with his elbow propped on the table and his hand supporting his head as he watched Roxas make several more pancakes over the next few minutes.

 

Roxas waddled over to the table with two plates piled high with pancakes and a bottle of syrup tucked under his arm, Axel grinning at his labored walking and Roxas's face flushed just a little when he caught the triumphant grin on Axel's face. The plates touched the table with a soft clack, Roxas pulling out the chair next to Axel and gingerly trying to sit down (he wished he forced on the underwear before he left the bedroom; it was a little cushioning at least and the chair was cold) before Axel, noting Roxas's pain, looped an arm around his waist and hoisted him into his lap. Roxas inhaled sharply at the sudden movement as it sent a jab of pain through his body, but relaxed as his legs draped over Axel's and he was able to situate himself so that his ass wasn't in direct contact with anything, using Axel's arm as support. Their faces were close together and Roxas felt another lurch in his chest because, god he really liked Axel,and now he finally _had_ Axel and then they were kissing, needy and desperate, and Roxas was really hungry and the smell of fresh pancakes were making the grumbling in his stomach that much worse, but Axel tasted so much better than any pancake ever had and he _did not want_ to stop kissing Axel.

 

So he didn't. He wrapped an arm around Axel's shoulder and pulled him closer, earning a surprised grunt from the redhead, who pulled away, gave Roxas a flirty wink, and turned his head to stuff his mouth full of pancakes.

 

Roxas responded by digging his face in Axel's throat, leaving teasing kisses from his jaw to his shoulder before finding his pulse point and biting down _hard_ , sucking harshly until Axel _moaned,_ and tightened his arm around Roxas's waist.

 

“I can't concentrate on eating with you doing that,” Axel said.

 

Roxas licked at Axel's neck and his stomach growled again, but he ignored it. “Leave it. We'll eat it later,”

 

That was all the encouragement that Axel needed; he gripped tight on Roxas's waist with one arm and slipped his other hand under Roxas's knees, scooping the blond up bridal style with a squeak of pain and walking them both in the bedroom, giggling the entire way.

 

They ate cold pancakes for lunch.


End file.
